Pop Punk
by Tangledupandsideways
Summary: My version of the music shuffle challenge. Ten drabbles, mostly of pop punk-y, angsty drama vibes just in time for Christmas ;) with a tiny touch of romance.


1\. Feeling Small - Marianas Trench

He makes her feel small in the worst way when he puts himself in so much danger, so oblivious to the way it makes her feel. She can feel the fear inking her, but she can't wipe it away anymore. It's what she always feels around him nowadays. She just feels so hurt. And she knows she won't be able to hide it very long. One day, he'll see exactly what he's doing to her. But the sad truth is even that will never be enough to make him change.

2\. Forget Me Not - Marianas Trench

He brings her flowers so she won't forget his face, his love. He needs her, near and loving him, but he's just not ready to tell her, not ready to speak. He loves her from just outside of where he should be, takes care of her, acts as the best friend he knows how to be, respects their line the best he knows how (can't resist toeing it just a bit). But it's selfish, isn't it? He won't let her forget him, even when he doesn't know how to let himself love her, how to let her love him. It's hurting her, it is. But he could never live with himself if she didn't remember. Because he cannot be forgotten by the only woman he's ever let himself truly love.

3\. Who Do You Love - Marianas Trench

Before she tells him about Finch, he sees her as some kind of saint. Then all of a sudden, the image shatters and he sees the imperfections that hide beneath, sees the way she loves and protects and lies all in the same breath and he just can't understand how she can be so loyally devoted to someone she didn't know, even when it broke something within her, went against all of her rules, and hurt her in a deep and unspeakable way. But she chose him over her and he thinks that might have been the first time anyone had ever done anything like that for him, ever loved him like that. He'll help her pick up the pieces now that he knows the only mess she'd ever made of herself was because of him. And he'll find a way to let her know he'd have done the same for her. He always would.

4\. I'd Rather Make Mistakes Than Nothing At All - Mayday Parade

He hurts her more than he heals her nowadays. He's not trying to. He's just... Alone. He doesn't know how not to push people beyond breaking just to get a glimpse at the truth. It hurts her that he lets himself get hurt to do it, especially as he'd _promised_ her after that first kiss "no more". But he lets her down. She'll live. She'll still love him. But it'll hurt her. It's not what he wants, but it's what he is. Only, he wishes he could've been someone different for her, someone better.

5\. Three Cheers for Five Years - Mayday Parade

She was never supposed to leave him. She was supposed to love him. And she does. She had put all her faith in him, _hoping_ he could be better for her, for them together. But still, he throws himself headlong into danger and its edges scrape up against her and she's skinned raw. She needs to heal, away from him, and he needs to pull himself together.

He doesn't. The months go by and the apology, the change she wants so much to notice never comes. She still loves him from afar, hurting more than he knows. They were supposed to be so much together. But she's empty on her own and little does she know, he is too.

He wants to love her more than he needs truth, but he can't find the way. She wants him to stop searching for truth and find her instead. But he never does, never will. So she finds another man instead. And he forgets one central truth. He forgets that the only man she'll ever really love is him.

6\. Coffins - MisterWives

She gave him all of her. He didn't want it. She knows he loves her, knows he hadn't meant to hurt her, but she doesn't understand. Why is he leaving her? Is it because he thinks she's too good for him? She had tried so hard to make him believe they were perfect.

The truth is, he didn't know how to be without her. He'd walk away and his feet couldn't hold him up. He needed her too much. And he couldn't have that, no matter how much it hurt the both of him, not when he knows tbe destruction he'd have to live in if she were the one to walk away (like all the others, even though she's so _not)._

7\. Shut Up And Kiss Me - Marianas Trench

He's not romantic about it per se. She knows he's a mess, knows all the things he's done wrong and will continue to do. She knows near to everything about him. He knows she has reservations. He knows she's scared. So as she rambles so sweetly about all the reasons that they shouldn't do this, his laugh cuts through. There's one great reason why they should. They both want this.

"Shut up and kiss me," he says.

She does.

8\. Why am I crying? - Molly Sanden

She doesn't miss him. He was comfort, not love. She never needed him, didn't go to him with her problems. She went to her best friend. Everything her ex-husband did for her, Cal does anyway. All except the physical proclamations of love. She had so much with him, she didn't even miss Alec. She knows Alec thinks she'll want to come back to him, crawl back with "I miss you"s and "sorry"s. But those would be lies from her. She doesn't miss any of it all. She hasn't loved the man she married in a long time.

9\. Stay - Mayday Parade

He's always been afraid of being abandoned, especially since his mother had gone and left him. And he loves Gill in a way he couldn't even love his mother, let her in right up and close. And now, he's hurting her with every move he makes. But he loves her. He doesn't want to put this hurt on her. But he asks her to lie for him, for Wallowski, and all of a sudden it feels like the lowest thing he's ever done. And he's so damn sorry. Wishes he'd never asked. He can see her hurt even as she's loyal to his disloyal ass and he just... He's scared she's going to leave. He's so scared, he pushes her even further away. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy he wishes wasn't his own.

10\. Without the Bitter, the Sweet Wouldn't Be as Sweet - Mayday Parade

He was her rock in dark times and she was his. They hold onto each other in every way and his does his level best not to muck everything up. It's love that tethers them together. They both know it's there and that they're so lucky to get this second chance at love, 'cept this one is bigger than any they've ever felt. They just need the courage to speak, to grab onto the idea and make something of it, to be together in the way they want to, in the way everyone around them does too.

A/N: you can tell who my favourite artists are, lol. But doesn't pop punk just fit them so well?


End file.
